


la nuit des ardents

by sol_cosma



Category: Beauxbatons - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Multi, Wizarding World, french wizarding world
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol_cosma/pseuds/sol_cosma
Summary: Alors que l'Angleterre terrifiée est à la recherche de Sirius Black, le très dangereux criminel échappé de la prison d'Askaban, le monde sorcier français connait lui aussi quelques difficultés. Les partisans de Lord Voldemort se réveillent dans les quatre coins du globe et le Royaume de France ne fait pas exception. Dans l'académie de magie Beauxbatons, les jeunes sorcières et sorciers doivent apprendre la magie tout en conciliant leurs problèmes d'adolescents et la menace d'une nouvelle Révolution.





	

Bien que je me sois permise de prendre de très grandes libertés concernant l’univers créé par J.K Rowling, les bases lui appartiennent et je n’en revendique aucunement les droits. Toutefois, l’univers spécifique au monde sorcier français provient de mon imagination, et je ne prétend pas à ce qu’il corresponde à l’imaginaire de tout le monde. Prenez donc note que vous pourriez être surpris des choix que j'ai pris concernant la création du système français. En effet, j’ai choisi de le calquer l’académie sur le système scolaire français et non sur celui de Poudlard. De plus, le monde sorcier est très fortement inspiré de l’Ancien Régime et non de notre cinquième république. Bonne lecture ;)

  



End file.
